


caught out, caught in

by fe3hluvr



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, FE3H Kinkmeme, Masturbation, Matchmaker Byleth, Other, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fe3hluvr/pseuds/fe3hluvr
Summary: A thunderstorm forces Byleth to take quick shelter, but they're not the only one trapped. Hilda and Leonie unknowingly validate all of Byleth's matchmaking efforts on their behalf, and Byleth gets to watch.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Leonie Pinelli
Kudos: 7





	caught out, caught in

**Author's Note:**

> A belated kinkmeme fill for [this prompt.](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=609756)  
> OP if you're out there, hope you enjoy.

Rain poured into Byleth’s boots as they ran. It was coming down in sheets of gray too thick to see through despite the familiar environment. 

Unwilling to get soaked even further, Byleth skidded to a halt at a corner wall. If they could just wait out the storm somewhere dry for a short while, they could rest a bit before heading back to their quarters and the work that waited there. 

The stables came into hazy view then. Byleth sprinted toward the far door to the shed where the supplies were kept, only to see it bolted shut. They ducked into the stall next door instead, sliding the door shut just as a clap of thunder roared.

The stall was of course occupied by a horse, spooked at both the storm and the intrusion. Byleth went over to soothe it with a calm hand and low murmurs. Afterwards they stripped out of their boots, cloak, shirt and pants, hoping to dry and warm the clothes with some light fire magic. They wondered idly what became of the pair assigned to stable duty that day.

Two voices soon answered that question. “Leonie, you promised,” someone familiar whined. 

“Give me a minute, will you? I’ve got to put these last things away.”

The sounds came from the corner, along the wall that bordered the supply shed. Byleth noticed a small flickering light through a hole in the wood. Curiosity bade them tiptoe over and peek through it.

A figure—Leonie—was straightening saddles and tethers along hooks lining the far wall. The other person perched on a bale of hay that served as a bench: Hilda’s pink hair shone dramatically against her pale neck in the light of the lamp hanging above her.

It appeared the two of them also got waylaid by the storm while finishing up their chores. Byleth smiled. Years ago when they were teaching a crop of unruly students, it had been tough getting Hilda to participate in any chores with any kind of enthusiasm, until Byleth paired her up with equally stubborn but responsible Leonie. They never imagined the two girls would hit it off as well as they had. 

It paid off down the line, too. The pair were unstoppable on the battlefield when fighting side by side. Byleth turned back to their clothes laid out on the hay, prepared to ignore their neighbors. It proved a difficult task.

“Did you bring it?” Hilda asked, impatient.

“Course I brought it. But wouldn’t you rather wait ‘til we get back to the room?”

“Well, I was thinking…” _Here comes the classic Hilda manipulation tone,_ Byleth thought with begrudging fondness. They rolled their eyes. “Do you really want to go back out there? I mean, this, um, shack is kind of cozy, right? And the door’s locked. Plus no one can hear us with that racket going on outside.”

Leonie snorted. “Oh wow, you’re serious, aren’t you. Do you really want it that badly?”

Byleth drew closer to the hole unconsciously. Leonie’s voice had dropped, and she was _teasing_. Could this mean their efforts had borne more fruit than anticipated? 

Hilda giggled. “It’ll be fun! Here.” She stood on tiptoes to reach a saddle blanket from a shelf and tossed it so it draped over the hay bale. Then she crawled atop it and wiggled her ass in Leonie’s (and Byleth’s) direction. “See? Cozy.”

Laughing, Leonie fiddled with something in her jacket pockets out of Byleth’s sight. “All right, stay there while I get ready then.”

“Wait, really?” Hilda sank to her knees and turned around, looking pleasantly surprised.

“I promised you a ride, didn’t I?”

Oh, this was definitely going in a direction Byleth had not anticipated, though they were hardly opposed. It only seemed fair to see how this played out. Dinners filled with lively conversation, training sessions bookended by bickering and bewildered exchanges would all be worth it if the two had bonded this close.

Leonie unbuttoned her shorts and shifted her jacket enough for Byleth to see bare skin from the knees upward, toned thighs leading to the hint of an ass cheek where her shorts must have ridden up. There was a suspicious looking leather strap crossing under and around her hip.

Hilda’s eyes widened. “Have you been wearing that this whole time?”

There was a click as Leonie finished screwing the external piece into place. “Maybe,” she said, her voice low and provocative as she stroked one hand over what Byleth saw was a strap-on dildo. 

“Naughty, naughty,” Hilda purred in approval. 

Leonie crossed the few steps between them and leaned down to kiss Hilda on the lips, threading a hand through her long ponytail. 

The sounds of kissing snapped Byleth back to reality. They let out a quiet breath and leaned back a little ways from the opening. The evidence? Conclusive. 

Byleth shouldn’t be watching something so private. They shouldn’t. And yet they couldn’t look away. They felt nothing beyond fleeting, ephemeral attraction for either of their former students, but well...despite the lack of heartbeat, blood still flowed through Byleth’s veins. The position they were in—hidden, with an unobstructed view, any hint of their presence buffeted away with the stormy winds outside—affected Byleth more than they could have imagined. 

They might not ever get such a chance to confirm their suspicions again.

Leonie made quick work of her shorts and sat down on the blanket. Hilda knelt beside her. They kissed hungrily, hands roving all over the place. Off came Leonie’s shoulder armor and Hilda’s gloves. Hilda tugged at the buckles fastening Leonie’s shirt until the whole thing fell open to reveal Leonie’s bare breasts.

“Seiros, your tits are gorgeous,” Hilda breathed. 

“Speak for yourself.” Leonie trailed her fingers over one of Hilda’s breasts where it showed temptingly above the hem of her dress. She kissed along the bulge of cleavage as Hilda sighed. With her other hand, she reached around Hilda to unzip down the back of her neck to her corset, with Hilda wriggling to help.

Soon the whole front of Hilda’s dress hung over her waist where the corset ended. Hilda dropped her head back as Leonie kissed her neck and massaged her chest with both hands.

Byleth swallowed, frozen in place.

Hilda’s hand found the dildo and wrapped around it, painted nails gleaming against the polished wood. Tugging gently, just enough to coax Leonie to rock forward. “Mm, I’ve been thinking about this all day.”

Rain battered the roof. A shiver ran through Hilda and down into Leonie, through their mouths pressed eagerly together. Leonie pulled her closer in the cold air, bit her lips in wet, fast kisses between breaths. 

Byleth cupped themself where their own cock was quickly hardening. Watching the play of Hilda’s fingers along the harness straps. The flexing tension in Leonie’s legs and subtle jerk of her hips in response.

At length, Hilda switched from her hands to other means. She sank to her knees on the floor, pried Leonie further apart. Used her mouth at each of the junctions of leather and skin to tease excited breaths from Leonie, who couldn’t keep still. The wooden cock bobbed beside Hilda’s head.

She licked up the side of it then, moving up and around to coat the base. Taking the head into her mouth, eyes turned up with fluttering lashes to Leonie. Kissing and licking and sucking over as much surface area as she could reach while Leonie jerked into her slack mouth, face flushed and chest heaving.

The cock may have been fake, but the sounds were real. The wet slick of Hilda’s ministrations dried out Byleth’s throat. Each little movement, each aborted breath made their pulse jump.

Leonie’s eyes were completely dark when she pulled Hilda back up. There was a whisper of cloth, hardly noticeable above the wind and rain. Corset and dress were tossed to the side. Hands through fingerless gloves trailed down Hilda’s bare back, the line of her spine, slid her into place in Leonie’s lap. Her thighs flexed as she lifted; Byleth couldn’t take their eyes off the curved, unmarked skin of her ass, watching Leonie squeeze it while Hilda lowered into place with a moan.

Angling for a better view, Byleth leaned an arm against the wall, but the wood creaked loudly at the motion.

Hilda broke off and peeked in their direction just as Byleth moved their face out of sight. 

“It’s just the rain,” Leonie said, her voice strained from arousal.

“Do you think the horses will be okay?”

“Absolutely. They’re safe and dry, and this is hardly the first storm they’ve encountered.”

Byleth glanced at the horse they’d forgotten was behind them. It stared aimlessly at the door and twitched its tail. 

“You’re right,” Hilda said, back to that mixture of confident and breathless. “Sorry, where were we again?”

Byleth willed their body to remain still. Kept out of sight, hands at their sides, away from the bulge in their underclothes. Reducing risk of discovery, or worse, finishing too soon.

It started slow. Hilda arched her back, raised up the slow drag of inches, jutted her hips slightly forward as she came down. Brushed her breasts against Leonie’s each time. Hands in Leonie’s hair, down her chest, on her hips. Leonie kneading Hilda’s backside all the while. 

The slap of skin on skin grew faster, loud like fat raindrops on stone, blending with the scratch of the blanket on the hay. Hilda was panting hard. Her mouth hung open wider with each movement, moreso once Leonie started rocking upward to meet her.

Or maybe the panting was Byleth, still hidden, their cock so hard it ached. They rutted subtly into their hand again, feet shoulder width apart. Lowered their waistband just enough to pull themself free with slow strokes.

A clap of thunder, and with it a gasp. Byleth couldn’t tell who - the two were kissing again, swallowing moans with each thrust. Lips parted but foreheads stayed close, moans turned into murmurs into heightened breaths as Leonie coaxed Hilda closer to climax.

Byleth gave up any last pretenses of disinterest. Captivated by the bounce of breasts and legs and ass, hips colliding in gentle fervor, all the noises...they jerked forward into a tighter grip, woefully dry…

“Wait!” A breathless cry. “Leonie, _ah_ ,” Hilda whispered between pants. “Mm, oh, wait.” She’d slowed, barely. “I wanna lie down, want you to fuck me hard, _please_.”

Both Leonie and Byleth stiffened, stuttered through hard thrusts at the words. Then Leonie smiled, still breathing heavily. 

“Yeah.” She nodded. “Yeah, of course.”

Byleth loosened their hold to watch as Hilda climbed off and shifted to the blanket again. She lay back and spread her legs, giving Byleth a perfect view as she twirled one finger around her clit. 

In moments, Leonie had shed her shirt and the jacket around her waist, lifted Hilda’s legs to position her, and slid fully inside. Byleth bit their lip to avoid moaning in conjunction with Hilda. 

The horse snorted absently in the dark behind them. Byleth spared it no thought. Licked their hands and slicked themself as best they could.

The pace picked right back up. Leonie desperately clung to Hilda’s hips, thrusting in long drags and then short bursts. Her eyes stayed on Hilda the whole time. 

“Yes,” Hilda panted. “Yes, yes, _oh!_ ”

Those painted nails pinched at a nipple, toyed with her own breast, while Hilda’s elbows braced her weight. Legs clamped tightly around Leonie, hips bucking, eyes rolling back in her head. It sounded so wet, so loud to Byleth’s ears, mingled with two (...three) sets of gasps. 

Leonie’s motions were so forceful, they tugged on the blanket beneath Hilda until it scrunched up beneath them both. They rocked together, closing the distance as Leonie fucked into her, close enough to rub everything against each other with frantic haste—at least, this was assumed based on the escalating noises Byleth heard.

Byleth’s hips and hands moved in sync with the other two, erratic and unrestrained. And when the sounds coalesced, Hilda flailing wildly while Leonie clenched and jerked above her, their stuttering moans of pleasure brought Byleth over the top with them. They came hard, spilling onto the wall planks, dripping onto their pants from between their fingers. 

The three of them relaxed into a moment of quiet as the rain returned to their awareness, cut through the blood that had been rushing in Byleth’s ears. Their limbs had gone from tense to limp in a heartbeat, and Byleth stretched languidly. 

Even in a blissful haze, it gave them great pleasure and pride to see Leonie and Hilda like this. Smiling and sweet, calm though now shivering, wrapped in the hay coated blanket. Soft kisses and giggles of satisfaction hovered in the background while Byleth cleaned themself and re-dressed. 

The storm also seemed to have lessened, would probably fizzle out soon. Byleth was assured the other two would be all right, and so they slipped out and made the dash to their room. Knowing they could keep warm with the thought of two young women in the midst of war, finding joy and pleasure in each other’s company, despite everything. 

And that Byleth could take some credit, all things considered.

  
  



End file.
